The Fall Book One
by kittenoftime
Summary: A long,long time ago, there was a kingdom, a bright and lively kingdom, were everything was balnced and all was right, the world was at peice. That was, until the guardians began fueding when their 'keepers' began to poison their minds with lies of treach
1. Light Segment

The Fall

Book One

A long,long time ago, there was a kingdom, a bright and lively kingdom, were everything was balnced and all was right, the world was at peice. That was, until the guardians began fueding when their 'keepers' began to poison their minds with lies of treachery comitted by the other. The blissful gray that was once there was ripped apart and the days shattered into segments of light and dark. Years later the unprecedented fued is still going strong, although both have no memory of why they are fighting.

Light Segment

Chapter One

The segment of the day when the sun reigned overhead was blissfull joy for the tattered once-white robed followers of the lights' entity, for they were allowed to brave the world outside their straw dome huts without being fired upon. Their leader was fair, and too often for their liking sacrificed himself in pointless village skirmishes between the 'Shadowed Ones'. At the moment he was supposed to be in bed, recovering from broken ribs, but his 'keeper' saw him outside in the greenhouse, planting and harvesting. 'With or without a keeper, he's still going to get himself killed.', Satoshi, the guardians' keeper, thought to himself, watching the blondes' slow, wincing walk, and the way the blondes' robes were tattered and worn far more than that of the villagers, his were centuries older-looking, and their was no sign that they had once been the purest of white, they were now a calm well faded gray. 'Gray...Hmm...Peace, mabe it's fitting for us, even though our Guardian has forgotten, I have not, it was my and the other's keepers' ancestors who brought about this world. This world where we kill and are killed for reasons most either do not know, or do not remember. As keepers we certainly failed in our duty to make sure nothing went awry due to their powers.', Satoshi thought, eyes following the blondes' unruly tied bag golden strands swaying as he walked.

As he picked tomatos, he had an odd thought, 'What if the black power and myself could work together? It's not that farfetched since we have done it in the past.', "Nah...Oh! Lookie a nice ripe'un!", He mumbled to himself as he went down the rows, picking tomatos for the kitchen. "Guardian Krad, Could you help me over here with this hut? It doesn't look right.", A young boy called, his curly auuburn hair falling into his eyes. Without hesitation Krad gently put down the basket od tomatoes and walked over to the boys' hut. "Is this going to be yours?", He asked, calmly surveying the lop-sided hut. "No sir-", He trailed off on seing that the front of Krads' robe was slightly open, slanting to the side, revealing the splint and bloodied fabric bound to his side, "Sir--What Happened To You!", He exclaimed. Krad had finally figured out who this auburn-haired boy was, and he completley ingnored the question, having not heard it due to being lost in his thoughts, "Adrian, the hut is for your mother, is it not? The lady whose been coming to the clinic weekly for fever medication? She'll die soon, in the old world we may have been able to cure her, but the stress of this world and our limited scavenging grounds are too much for her...hmm...maybe this'll work...", He trailed off as he plopped to the ground and began sketching a layout for the hut as Adrian watched baffled. Gone was the 'Feircsome Gaurdian' image his mother had told him so many times, but here was your average,or above, seventeen-year old mentality in a who-knows-besides-the-keeper-how-old-he-is-guardian.

Satoshi took it upoin himself to finish picking the tomatoes and bring them to the kitchen as Krad rarely ever finished a project, even if he didn't get sidetracked. He grumbled a few times as fine, silky, shoulder-length azure hair bounced in his eyes, obscurring his sight. When he arrived he was dragged into the kitchen by the cook, and was made to then stir the pots and help him out, seeing as all but a few workers had gone down to the forbidden stream to fish...although calling forbiden was really dumb in Satoshis' mind, seeing as it was treaty grounds, why not call it 'Gray Stream'...but what the heck, it wasn't like anyone but Krad listened anyways. Satoshi was not tossed out of the kitchen until two hours later and dusk was setting in. He immediatley saw Adrian and Krad still tying together the framework of the hut, the setting colours in the sky turning Krads' hair a light ember orange colour while Adrians' becamed black with a reddish glint. He saw Adrains mouth open, but was too far away to hear, saw Krad nod and then saw Adrian walk away towards the kitchen, as he was walking towards the hut. "Heyya Sato-sama! 'Been fightin' with this here hut the time you were gone.",Krad grumbled, frustrated. Satoshi raised an eyebrow, 'Sato-sama? That's a new one.', but he didn't have time to question it out loud, he could feel Krads' frustration, one of the tasks of being a keeper wasto make sure that the guardian didn't wreak havoc with magic, which was most attuned to their emotions, so the keepers had been given the ability tp sense emotions, and even shore thoughts, if the bond was strong enough, Krad and himself had once had this bond, until the clumsy blonde had tripped, fallen in the river, fell into a coma, and had awoken a month later with amnesia and forgotten. He had forgotten quite alot too, so it was Satoshis' job to make sure he didn't slip up and make a crucial mistake, which had proven quite tiresome with the blondes newfound curiostity and attitude. "Krad, you should stop and calm down, I'll take over.", Satoshi calmly said as he went over to where the frustrated blonde was standing and went to work on the hut. The blonde simply plunked bakwards onto the ground with no regard for his injuries, and Satoshi heard a snap that he didn't think was making the blonde terribly comfortable,but when he loked at him he was fast asleep, his scratches from being whipped by the still green branches of the hut gaping open and overlooked. Twenty minutes later teh hut was finished and he was carrying a sleeping guardian in his arms, who was far too light for his own good. This would be the eigteenth time in a row that he didn't eat anything at all, Satoshi noted with discomfort. He was hurrying now, Night was falling fast. Not a minute too soon had they reached the safety of theirs' and ten servants' hut.


	2. Dark Segment

The Fall Book One

Dark Segment

Chapter Two

"Guardian Dark, The light has now fallen and the Night has risen.", The keeper informed the unruly violet-haired Guardian.

"Thanks, Daisuke.", The Guardian, aptly named Dark-Be it for his dark perspective on warfare or his clothing no one noes not.-, responded, lazilly brushing a hand through violet tendrils.

Turning burnning amethyst gaze that seemed to illuminate the cave(and perhaps they did) to his men, "Let us leave!"

Adrian sighed, pulling his thin thredbare cotton cloak around him, shivering and rubbing his hands together in a futile attempt to keep warm; Their clothing simply didn't keep the heat-after all, it had been designed to keep them cool in the desert-like temperatures, The only thing lacking for a deseret was the arid,unfurtile land-,He stopped his musings, and made his way to the 'Forbidden River'.

Forbidden For Safety.

After all, It was where the Light and Dark territory collided.

Actually, he mused, He shouldn't have even been out after the sun had set;He was endangering his people, But...His mother had asked for water,and he couldn't deny her request; so he was here to refill the Jug that they kept in the house for such an occasion.

Adrian sighed, pushing aside a stray strand of aubun hair that had fallen into his face, he bent down to fill up the jar, When he heard the woarst possible sound.

Voices.

"Hey,Bratt, yer on ar terrutury!"

Adrian stayed frozen for a moment, hoping he would not be spotted;But he was wearing white-and not only white-A white cloak bearing the Light crest.

"Bratt! Lizzen ter yur eldars!", The voice boomed, pulling Adrian by his cloak collar-suceeding in momentarily winding him.

"You can do what you want to me-Just don't harm the others! I'm acting of my own volition;My hut needed water."

"Shadup Bratt! I'm Takink you ter Guardian Dark."

Adrian gulped; He had heard stories about the ruthlessness of the Guardian of the Darkness.

Then again-

He'd heard stories about Krad too,

And they hadn't turned out to be anywhere near the truth.

_But he did not know..._

_There are stories,_

_and Sugar-coated truths._

_What he had heard,_

_Is up to him to decide, if it's a Sugar-Coated Truth, or A Story, and just that._

Light Crest: Two pointy tipped wings facing downwards with a half-sun in the middle. Usually bears the wearer's family name, but the one Adrian wears simply has the wings, no half-sun.

**Chrnoskitty Here! Long Time No Update, ne? Well, Rejoice, I'm going on a typing Spree(But it's more noticeable on my other account KittenofTime) So you'll see long awaited Chapters and SEQUELS!**

**And a few Explanatory Fics.**

**Y'know what I just noticed, for getting called an Aethesist by all my friends, mainly all my fanfics have highly religeous overtones...I wonder why...**

**Oh! And I need a name for the guy who's harrassing Adrian!**

**Well, Review Please!And Thank you!**

**Reviewer Replies:**

**Koway Oceshia**  
Thank you very much! Gald you like!

**sakurafairy**  
oaky-Spread out more so YOu don't go blind!

**Devinedragon**  
Okay...And how about "about a year later" for soon...I'm so bad XD

**Maite  
**...thanks for the review! Kute Anime Kitty  
Okay--I''l try, and tyhanks for being patient with me!

**Hakudoshi-chan**  
Glad you like it!


	3. Gray Segment

The Fall Book One

Gray Segment

Chapter Three

A woman with very familliar mid-waist length auburn hair,that was slicked to her neck and shoulders with sweat, rushed into the hut.

"Guar--",She had been about to yell, but at the sight of their Guardians' exposed back and sleeping form, she stopped. Curiously, she took another step foreward and peeked at his back; confirming her suspicion.

_Wings._

He had wings, just like her mother's mother's mother used to tell her mother's mother who told her mother, who told her who in turn had told Adrian.

Tears welled up in her eyes at this thought; that was after all the reason she was here. Adrian was..._missing._ And it was all her fault; If she hadn't sked him for water last night he wouldn't be missing right now; But that really wasn't her biggest concern at the moment.

What was was the raised-whip like scars on their Guardians' body.

It made her wonder; How did one come to be a Guardian-Was there a special training regimen? Dead souls revived and put into new bodies?

She had a feeling that this was one secret their Guardian definitley didn't want to share with the rest of them(He would have already if he did, or maybe he just forgot), and turned to walk out when her health failed her yet again and she fell face firt into the sand

0000

"Miz...Umm...Sato-sama, what's Adrians' moms' name again?"

Satoshi sighed, "Chizuko, Krad, Chizuko."

"Thanks! Miz Chizuko, pleasee wake up.", Krad repeated for what must have been at least the 47th time...Hoping that if he repeated it enough she would react and wak up.

"Nnnn...? Wha...?"

Appparently, Krad had annoyed her subconcious into returning her, Satoshi mused.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Heyy, Bratt, gerr a move un", Adrians' capturer said, as he kicked the auburn-haired boy in the shins; really for no reason, just to hear him yelp in his slightly masculine but more feminine than is good, voice. Which was answered by just the yelp he wanted.

They walked in silence for a while before Adrian grew weary(and frightened) of it; had it not been for the make shift leash tugging at hi neck every so often and the uncomfortable bindings around his wrists he would have thought himself lost, so he broke the silence.

"Mister...I'm Adrian by the way, from the Light settlement-as you already know. Would you please share with me your name?"

Glinting through the darkness Adrian could see siennna brown eyes regarding him seriously, and the sound of spitting was heard.

"yer an odd onw, Br---Adrian; I'm Verbrechan, Ver fur shurt. I anwered yer question, now anzer mine; Is you a guy 'er a gurl? 'Yeh definitley look like a gurl; But yeh act like man."

Adrian almost snorted, almost that was, until he realized he was on enemy territory with an enemy whose motives he didn't know...Well, besides that he was taking him to the feared, andhated by all the light tribe except Guardian Krad, Guardian of the Darkness; Dark.

"Well, then, Mister Verbrechan, it is my pleaseure to inform you that I am indeed male-Raised by my mother, though."

"Ahh...Tha' Esplains it..."

And that was the end of conversation; unless you wanted to converse with the frosty leaves cracking beneath their feet. Adrian shivered and attempted to pull his clock closer to him; Was it just him, or did the further you walk into this forest the colder it get? How long would it take them to reach the Guardian of Darkness? How was his mother doing...?

The huts have sand floors; from the River banks. The Light has huts and civilization closest to the river; and have the most furtile land, While the Darkness's land is fertile, they live in stone caves behind the forest next to the river on their side.

Other info: Everyone but Satoshi/Daisuke adresses the Guardian by "Guardian Krad/Dark", I've probably confused you by this, but It's a respectful title. Oh, and I Know we all hate Oc's, but just bear with Adrian and Chizuko a little while longer; They're important to the plot of this-and I'm sorry to say but It's going to be a very,very long while before I get to the part wher Dark and Krad are friendly--And you'll see why soon(be it in later chapters or this one, I do not knoe-Yeah, I'm writing this before the chapter is finished-XD) And Ver's full name: Verbrechan is German for 'Evil', Quite original, ne? This was all typed on Wordpad in size 6 font--So don't beat me up for spelling XD!

NEXT TIME: Ver Takes Adrian to the Guardian of Darkness; What happens when Dark flips out over the "Mark"? What is the Mark? Find out in the Next Chapter! More than likely coming soon to an internet near you!

**Hakudoshi-chan**  
Gald I made you happy

**Koway Oceshia**  
Thank you, Thank you very much! Keep reading adn reviewing!


	4. Dark Segment2

The Fall Book One

Dark Segment

Chapter Four

They arrived at the caves hours before dawn; Adrian sighed, wishing the treaty was still in place that would have him free if they didn't reach the caves before sun up-Of courdse, like every other document and rcord, it had been destroyed when the Old World perished and the New World Came to power.

Ver seemed to pic up on his capturees' thought's and said, " I knows how yu fellz Br--Adrian...I mizzes da old laws we hears about too..."

Adrian looked up; it was like Ver was possessed by a whole nother person-One with compassion and a heart beating in their chest.

They entered the cavern's monstrous mouth, adorned by fangs fro various wildlife; and Adrian could've sworn he saw at least a few human teeth, But then again he was getting more paranoid and jumpy by the moment-So it could have been his paranoid delusions. The walls were glinting fiercley from some unknown light force; and the walls were damp and covered with slick mosss.And there was a really gross smell that he just couldn't place. Off in the Distance Adrian could hear water dripping; probably from stalagmites, and the eerie sound of a warmthless fire crackling. Not to mention it had to of been at leasr twenty dgrees colder than the forest-Which was already below freezing in Adrians' thermometer.

Narrow forboding passageway after passageway later they came to another cave within the labrynth of caves they had traveled through so far, but this one was different; A textile oddly resembling giant bat wings covered the entrance, Adrian didn't have much time for admiration though, as a sharp rope-burn inducing tug on his leash pulled him stumbling through the gruesome covering.

Ver bowed to the figure sitting directly in front of them, a single flame gave him a menacing apperance, adorned in leather with many belts and amethyst eyes reflecting light only in the center, seeming to penetrate through Adrians' sooul.

"Guardian Dark, I caught thiz 'un by the river-What shall I do with 'im?", Ver asked, tugging on the rope again, gentlier now though, to indicate who he was talking about. Dark nodded and slowly got up; Belts clanking omninously clinking together.

"Aaa...One of the light ones, I presume?", He asked, not intending an answer and nor did Adrian opt to give him one-Something was amiss, he could feel it. The light and humorous tone was gone when the Guardian of the Darkness spoke again, "Ver...You imbecile! He's got the mark!", He growled, Ver looked perplexed, but only for a moment-For in the next moment an orb of dark energy shot through him, sending him back into the unlit and unseen area of the gave;falling with a sickeningly juicy splat. Adrian now knew what the smell was...Carcasses. Amethyst gaze penetrated his own sea-green eyes, "You...Thought you could trick us and cause our fall...? Guess again. It's unfortunate for you that we no longer have the rules of the Old World you are now our prisoner. Guards! Take it to the dungeon!", Dark growled.

All in a matter of head-spinning seconds Adrian was wisked off to the dungeons.

"This means war!",Dark shouted to the cave cailing, and was promply rewarded with a 'drip' in his face.

Nothing needed explaining this Chapter!

Two chappies in one day--You guys sure are lucky! Thank the fact that i finally finished my English essay and my plot bunnies felt it safe to attack me again!

Next Chapter: Satoshi learns of Adrianns' whereabouts. Chizuko goes on a perminant retirement. And, we learn about the significance of the 'mark'. Until Next time-Review! It gets the plot bunnies going!


End file.
